BEST BIRTHDAY EVER
by harrypanther
Summary: Summary: Astrid gives Hiccup the best birthday gift possible. (Sort of follow-up to Last Birthday). Post HTTYD:THW


**BEST BIRTHDAY EVER**

**Summary: Astrid gives Hiccup the best birthday gift possible. (Sort of follow-up to Last Birthday).**

**A/N: It's Hiccup's birthday once more and I couldn't forget to celebrate our our favourite leapling's special day. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**-0-**

**Best Birthday Ever.**

It was a normal cold snowy day on New Berk as Hiccup Haddock, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe walked down the village and checked for damage from the previous night's storms. It had become a habit, waking early ever since he and Toothless used to get up for those wonderful dawn flights… He paused and instinctively glanced towards the west, where the Hidden World lay. He knew was for the best, knew that day three years ago was inevitable, but if he closed his eyes, he could still picture himself on the cliffs, hopping on one leg to say goodbye to his best friend. The incredible warmth of Toothless's scaly skin under his hand, the tears that rolled down his own face and the love in those great green eyes as both leaders realised what had to be done, what had to be sacrificed to save their people. He could still recall taking the step back and slowly pulling his hand away from Toothless's snout in a reversal of their first touch-and then, with a flap, the Night Fury was gone.

"Morning, Chief!"

The rough yell snapped him from his reverie and he smiled a greeting at Ack, who was heading to the sky-docks to set out fishing.

"Morning, Ack! Be careful-the weather looks a bit lively!"

"Aye, I think ye may be right. We'll stick close to the islands!"

"No dragons to fish you out of trouble and we're not that short of food," Hiccup commented. The older man eyed him thoughtfully: Hiccup had developed a fine weather eye from his years dragon riding and he was seldom wrong.

"Aye…maybe it would be a better day to help scavenge anything that fell during the night storms," the man mused and nodded. "Thanks, Chief. Maybe it's not a day for fishing."

"See you later," Hiccup said as the man turned back up the village. The tightness that had quietly built up around his chest had eased again and he scratched his neat beard absently. It was still a fairly new thing, since the birth of his first child, Zephyr, just under two years ago. Astrid was pregnant again, incredibly grumpy and frustrated that her advanced gestation was stopping her doing most of the things that she enjoyed as a warrior and a General. Thankfully, her mother Asta and his mother Valka were able to keep her sane but Hiccup was currently the source of her ire so vacating the family home early was a good strategy for a quiet life.

He set off down the village at a faster pace, checking the ships hanging from the chains in the skydocks. There was no neat harbour in New Berk and the village was at the top of a sheer cliff that offered no chance of building the kind of ramp they had built in Old Berk. The skydocks, raising and lowering the ships from village level to the sea, was the only real solution without moving the entire village-the suggestion of which had almost caused a mutiny. The ornery vikings of Berk had just rebuilt their homes and none were prepared to move again. Fortunately Hiccup and Gobber were up to the task and had created the unique solution.

He continued his rounds, doing the same circuit every day as his father had always done. Sure, he had a list of tasks-though he was good at delegating to ensure his friends and senior advisers didn't feel sidelined. His friends and he had shared responsibility ever since their first days as dragon riders and those heady days, riding the flaming reptiles and fighting to protect Berk and ultimately, the world, had forged them into an effective team. Besides, if he didn't assign them a list of jobs, the twins would run riot.

He ended up at the Great Hall, a magnificent building that was a pale echo of Old Berk's Hall which had been carved into the rock of the upper village itself. Still, it was decorated with symbols of the dragons and all the Riders had been granted a place to honour their dragons and the bonds they had shared. There were beautiful pictures of their dragons and some memorabilia…though most-as Hiccup-preferred to keep their souvenirs at home. But Toothless's space was magnificent with a picture that Hiccup himself had painted of his best friend, the observation perfect. Around, there were smaller pictures of Toothless in flight, the tail and a small image of the Light Fury, Toothless's mate who had led him to safety in the Hidden World.

Mrs Larsson waved from the serving hatch and he smiled, his familiar tall lean shape expected at this hour. He had shed his Rider outfit-though it had been badly damaged in the final battle with Grimmel-and his new leather tunic was a deep glossy brown, belted at his narrow waist and his magnificent bearskin Chief's cloak was affixed by Night Fury bosses. He smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Morning, Chief-good day for it." He frowned slightly and then nodded.

"That it is," he replied, unsure what she was meaning. _Was it some festival or weird Berkian day he had forgotten? But Stump Day was later in the Year and Bork Week was definitely in the summer and Stoick's Birthday was pre-Snoggletog… _He nodded as he received a bowl of warm stew and grabbed a mug of water. Often he ate at home with his family but Asta had stayed overnight and being hen-pecked by two Hoffersons was too much for this time in the morning. So he had a quiet breakfast and mentally arranged his tasks for the day. Then he carefully wrote lists for his friends (two each in the case of the twins) and headed out to deliver his lists.

More people were up when he emerged from the hall and he fielded the usual multiplicity of greetings, all warm and good-humoured. No matter how ornery and hard-headed the Vikings of Berk were, they were always friendly and welcoming to their Chief. So he called in on the home that Fishlegs and his new wife Ruffnut Thorston had made. Ruffnut, the female twin, after playing off between Snotlout and Fishlegs had chosen the husky and gentle man as her husband. It was definitely a match of opposites but somehow, he had smoothed her rough edges-a little-and he had remained the kindly, geeky man who was one of Hiccup's best friends.

"Oh hey, Hiccup," Fishlegs greeted him cheerfully. The man was Hiccup's height but three times as wide, his blond hair short but his moustache elegantly braided. He tended to hunch to try to make himself a little smaller and there was a kindness in his round face and blue-green eyes that the sometimes-harsh life on Berk, battles and loss hadn't stolen from him. "Drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," he replied, smiling. Fishlegs was bouncing little Thor, their firstborn son, on his knee and he looked like a small chubby version of his father. Ruffnut swung in, her long fat braids swinging around her long face. She waved absently as Hiccup handed over his lists. "One for Fish, two for Ruff and these are for Tuff-when he emerged from his attic. That okay? Nothing onerous, just tidying up from last night's storm. There's going to be another this afternoon, I think so I'd advise getting on with your jobs sooner rather than later. No…" And he stopped himself. His usual mantra when reminding the risk-blind Vikings of Berk wasn't appropriate since his friends felt the loss of their dragon friends almost as keenly as Hiccup himself did. Fishlegs nodded absently, mentally supplying the remaining words.

"We know, Chief," he said absently. "I'll go up and kick Tuff out of his bed once Thor's fed. Quiet day today. Maybe we could all meet up the Great Hall at dusk? That would be a nice thing to do since we'll be confined by the storm." Hiccup brightened and nodded.

"I'd like that," he murmured. Then he rose. "I'll pop by Snotlout and hopefully Astrid will be ready for visitors." Ruffnut looked over at Fishlegs.

"She's grumpy?"

"More than usual, yeah," Hiccup conceded.

"And snappy?"

"Apparently I breathe too loudly," Hiccup nodded.

"And uncomfortable and restless?"

"I've been kicked out of the bedroom for a week now…and then I get summoned back in because she needs a back rub," Hiccup managed with a yawn.

"And tidying up?"

"I've had to rescue most of my possessions from being blown away by a blizzard three times this week," Hiccup conceded. The he frowned. "Maybe it should be a _short_ visit to Snot…" Ruff nodded to Fishlegs.

"I'll swing by and see her as well," she offered, a thoughtful look in her grey-blue eyes. "She may appreciate the company."

"I've hidden her axe though I'm sure she has a spare," Hiccup told her, rising.

"Benefits of having a blacksmith for a husband and Chief," Fishlegs called as he left, striding across the snowy ground to the 'tower of manliness' that Snotlout had built. In truth, it was an ostentatious but not too tall house that suited his cousin. Snotlout was waiting for him with a grin, the stocky short black-haired man appearing as confident as ever.

"Morning cuz…I mean Chief," he teased Hiccup and he found himself grinning back. Snotlout was a Jorgensen and at times, he had been an absolute pain in the butt until he realised that his job was as a loyal supporter, brave warrior and person to challenge and call out the Chief to make him consider all his decisions. And though he wasn't as awkward as his father, Spitelout, he was still a determined presence and always challenged Hiccup in Council. "Fine New Berkian day, isn't it?"

"We're Vikings-it's an occupational hazard," Hiccup replied with a grin. "How's Aga?" Casting a fond look over his shoulder, Snotlout's blue eyes sparkled.

"Still settling into life here," he said with that newly-married fondness still in his voice. "She's missing her family but they took that break in the weather to sail home. Ruff and Astrid have been good to her and she's making friends. And as a fine weaver: I'm sure she'll be happy here. She's already got almost every woman in the village putting in orders."

"We may need to breed more sheep to keep up with the orders," Hiccup considered.

"I've a few ideas about that," Snotlout said thoughtfully. "Berkian wool is pretty harsh…"

"It's almost as tough as leather," Hiccup confirmed. "I agree it would be nice to have a few things less…scratchy. Especially with a new baby coming soon." Chuckling, Snotlout slapped him on the shoulder, almost knocking the lean shape over.

"Yeah-word's getting around that Astrid is nesting," he said brashly. "Gonna be more sleepless nights soon!"

"I'm already getting sleepless nights," Hiccup muttered. "I mean, who needs a boar bacon sandwich in the middle of the night with added pickles? I've become a dab hand at making them at about two in the morning. And then getting up when Zephyr needs a cuddle or has a nightmare. At least I don't have to breast feed."

"Unless Astrid finds a way to make you do that as well," Snot giggled. Hiccup gave a rueful grin.

"You know I adore Astrid and Zeph," he said without any rancour. "And I would do anything for them-especially as Astrid still has to carry the baby and give birth. And I know that scares her. It almost went wrong with Zeph last time and but Gothi was very optimistic that it should be easier this time." Snotlout nodded.

"You're a good man,"he said. "And we'll all here for you, whatever you need." Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Snot," he said. "I think we're getting together in the Hall at dusk. Will you be there?"

"You know me-I never miss a good party!" he said as Hiccup wandered down the village towards the Forge. Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith and Hiccup's mentor and friend, was already at work, clanging away at a new sword. He looked startled at the Chief's approach and stuffed the blade back into the fire.

"Morning, Hiccup!" he greeted the younger man. His father's best friend and sort-of-uncle, Gobber had raised Hiccup as much as Stoick and had been a rock as the young man had made the abrupt transition from Heir to Chief upon his father heroic but untimely death. "Yeh up early!"

"Storm last night and another on the way," Hiccup reported. "Make sure your hatches are battened down."

"I know-my stump's aching too," Gobber grinned, his prognathic chin jutted forward. A double amputee, lacking a left hand and a right foot from the dragon wars, Gobber had mentored Hiccup through the loss of his left lower leg in defeating the Red Death and ending the Dragon War as well and both knew their stumps twinged with impending bad weather. "Aye-I'll be careful. Yeh Dad taught ye too well about caring for your people."

"Is Eret around?" Hiccup asked, scanning the Forge for Gobber's partner and Hiccup's second-in-command.

"He left early-apparently a fallen branch broke open the sheep pen and Sven's sheep are all over the upper village," Gobber grinned. "Could do with a spot of dragon racing now…" Hiccup gave a wan smile.

"Well, with Astrid and I out of action, the twins would destroy half the village," he pointed out and waved. "See you later!" And then he trudged back up the village. He could see a couple of sheep huddling out of the wind and groaned, searching for a pole and beginning to wrangle the stupid animals back up towards the pen. He had done this countless times before, since Sven's sheep were the stupidest and most wander-prone probably on Midgard. He fell twice and his stump twinged very painfully but finally-with a little flock of five rounded up-he made it back to the pens and found Eret son of Eret finishing the fix.

"Hammer that board in over there!" he called clearly and the two men helping him obediently complied. Eret was a stranger, a man from a northern tribe that were dragon hunters and who had helped the riders against the evil Drago Bludvist. Becoming a dragon rider and staying on Berk had led Eret to some conflict but he had rapidly become Hiccup's trusted number two. Tall, well-built and muscular with bright amber eyes, raven hair tied functionally back and tribal tattoos on his prominent chin, Eret still looked different but his attachment to Gobber had persuaded him to stay, even when the dragons had gone. "Hey Chief!"

"Eret, Son of Eret!" Hiccup greeted him. "Is it secure enough to put these ladies back in?" Eret chuckled.

"Knew you would be ahead of the game, Chief!" the bigger man commented cheerily. "We're just about done here. You look like you've had practice?" Hiccup expertly wrangled the sheep back into the pen and secured the gate.

"Sven's sheep are bred to wander," he replied with a smile. "I was going to assign you clean up patrol and animal welfare but I see you've already started!" Eret smiled.

"I know how your mind works, Chief," he said cheerfully.

"Now that's scary," Hiccup commented. "It took Astrid years to work me out…"

"I think once she got to properly know you, it didn't," Eret commented. "But a wife likes her husband to think that he still has some secrets…" Hiccup's emerald eyes widened.

"She said that?"

"Your wife is the smartest woman I know," Eret treasured him. "And loves you very much. But I saw her lob your trunk of gadgets out of the first floor window into a snowdrift about an hour ago. I think she may be nesting." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I really am doomed," he groaned. "I ought to go and rescue my inventions and then check on her. She's not due for another month, Gothi said." Eret winked.

"It would be a good day for it, though," he commented as Hiccup walked away, waving absently. He knew he could rely on Eret to perform his duties, at least. He stumbled and almost fell, his stump twinging painfully.

_Storm's coming,_ he thought and righted himself, making his thoughtful way to the magnificent Chief's House the Tribe had constructed for Hiccup and his family. The sturdy and cosy structure was decorated with Night Fury and Deadly Nadder motifs, a two storey design that meant there was room for Hiccup and Astrid, their children and Valka, Hiccup's mother. After living with them for a few months, Valka-who had lived alone for twenty years as dragon rider and vigilante-had moved out to a small hut a little further up among the trees, though she visited for most of each day, helping the pregnant Astrid and caring for their first child. Hiccup swiftly found the chest, half-buried in a three foot snowdrift and wrestled it out, before hefting it round to the door. He wiped his brow, took a breath and pushed the door open.

Astrid was pacing back and forth, her hand on her back and a frown on her beautiful face. She was counting slowly, her azure eyes dark with concentration.

"…thirty eight…thirty nine…forty…where the Helheim have you been?" Hiccup froze, halfway through hauling his trunk back in through the door and looked up guiltily.

"Morning, Milady!" he said cheerily. "Doing my rounds. Some storm damage and Sven's sheep got out again. I also stopped the fishing fleet going out-there's going to be another storm this afternoon and it's not worth the risk-we have ample salted fish in the stores." Her brow smoothed and she smiled.

"Sorry…these head-fitting pains are driving me crazy," she said wanly and Hiccup dropped the trunk and walked to her side. Astrid was a beautiful woman, her serene face and wide eyes filled with love for her husband and best friend. Her long blonde hair was fastened in a couple of loose braids and a loose shift dress was draped over her swollen body, the bump for her second child already larger than for their first child. Hiccup tucked her body against him and wrapped her into a warm hug.

"Every day should start with a hug," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Mmm…you smell nice…"

"Mom ran me a bath to help with my pains," Astrid revealed. "She used some of that oil Dagur and Heather sent us at Snoggletog last."

"It's nice," Hiccup commented, closing his eyes and breathing her scent in. "You're warm and soft and very, very beautiful…" She sighed.

"I look like a fat old yak that's really let herself go…" she grumbled, shifting position slightly. "And he's really playing up this morning…"

"Maybe he wants to come play in the snow?" Hiccup suggested as she looked up sharply.

"Babe-he can come out whenever he wants," she said shortly. "I'm more than ready. Are you okay?" He nodded.

"It's cold and there's a storm coming," he said matter-of-factly and she nodded, pulling him to his seat and expertly unstrapping his prosthesis, her strong fingers kneading the scarred flesh of his stump. He sighed and sat back, his eyes closing at the tender ministrations. Astrid was fierce and brave but she was his partner. She had been the first to believe in him, his rock when he wavered, his strength when he felt weak and his heart throughout his life. He loved her more than anything…and she felt the same about him. Her instinctive knowledge of the needs he wouldn't speak aloud just made his heart clench with love.

"Better?" she asked, her eyes bright as she knelt between his legs. He nodded. "You know-this brings back memories," she murmured, looking at him from under her lids. Hiccup felt his cheeks heat: he and Astrid had what could be described as a vigorous and adventurous sex life and Astrid's later pregnancy had made her very horny-another reason for Hiccup's lack of sleep. Satiating her was proving almost a full time job and he knew that her interest was definitely piqued. And having her kneeling there was stirring a number of rather enticing feelings as well.

"But what about Zephyr?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. Astrid chuckled.

"She's with Valka and my Mom has gone home to check Dad hasn't burnt the place down," she smirked. She rose and walked to the door, flipping the bolt down, then loosening her hair as she approached and knelt between his legs once more. "I think you deserve a gift, my love."

"Having you as my wife is already the greatest gift," he murmured as she gripped his legs and crawled up over him to press her lips to his in a ferocious, passionate kiss.

"I want you," she murmured. "Now."

"A Chief's work is never done," he smirked and kissed her again.

oOo

Zephyr and Valka returned an hour later as Hiccup was almost ready to go out again. He'd grabbed a bite of bread and dried yak jerky and Astrid was curled asleep on her bed, her lips curled in a satisfied smile and looking more beautiful than ever. Zephyr was a spitfire of two, small for her age with thick auburn hair and bright blue eyes that echoed her mother. Freckly like her father and very smart for her age, she flung herself at her father's legs and he scooped her up.

"How's my Princess?" he asked, tickling her.

"Good, Dad," she grinned happily. "Where Mommy?"

"Mommy sleeping," he replied easily. "It's hard work carrying Baby around." Zephyr nodded.

"Baby coming soon? Today?' she asked hopefully and Hiccup smiled.

"Soon,' he murmured, kissing her. She squirmed and he tickled her again, being rewarded by a shriek of laughter.

"She's been running around like a lunatic," Valka reported. Her long chestnut tresses were now even more streaked with grey, her face was serene and green eyes mirrored Hiccup's own. He knew she had always wanted a daughter and was relishing her time with her granddaughter. "I think she'll want another play outside in the snow. I may take her to Thor Ingerman and they can play snow dragons." Hiccup nodded.

"You okay?" he checked and she smiled, kissing him.

"I couldn't be more proud of my son," she smiled. "I could sometimes do with Cloudjumper back-he was very warm on those cold nights." Then she smiled again, though the expression was forced. "I'll take the kids out and hopefully they'll get a good nap this afternoon so Astrid can rest. And then we'll see you in the Hall at dusk?" Hiccup smiled.

"Storm's coming," he said. "I need to check everything's secure so we can hunker down safely." He kissed his daughter again. "Love you, Zeph!"

"Love you, Daddy!" she called and raced out into the snowy day once more.

He left straight after and did his rounds, helping where needed, breaking up the few disputes that always arose whenever the vikings of Berk had to do any sort of coordinated work and making sure all the jobs were completed on time. He caught sight of the twins, racing around to get their tasks done at the last minute but by the time the light was fading and fat snowflakes were being driven into their faces, the village was secure. Tuffnut waved at him, the male twin grinning and winking-never a reassuring sight-before he skidded into a tree and ended covered in snow. But undeterred, Tuff waved again and went careening down the village. In fact, the whole village was streaming into the Great Hall and Hiccup cast a last glance over his charge, his village and a smile lifted his lips.

_It feels good to see them all safe and secure,_ he thought and then a surge of warmth went through him. He could almost hear his father speaking the words, the warmth and pride in the powerful voice as Hiccup took the man for his first flight above the village. He glanced up at the statue of his father, now half-covered in snow, and smiled. _And I'll always do my best by them,_ he promised before turning to limp down the slope to join his people.

As he entered the Hall, there was a banner reading **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIEF HICCUP!** above the assembled villagers, all grinning at him. He started and glanced around as cheers broke out.

"Birthday?' he mouthed, for they came but occasionally. In fact, most had been horrible…except the last one when he had been twenty (or officially, five), though the exploding dragon eggs had certainly livened everything up. But his Dad had been there and all his friends…and it had been wonderful. A leap baby, he had dropped recalling birthdays after that, as his days had been filled with duties as the Chief-but Astrid would have remembered. Astrid always remembered.

"Happy Birthday Chief!" Eret called as he walked forward. "We know you don't like a fuss but you only have one every four years so we reckoned it wasn't too much of an imposition to pull together a party…"

"And Tuff hasn't hidden anything explosive this time!" Ruff called. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as he walked forward to embrace his friends and accept the honest good wishes of his people. There were a lot of hugs and clapping on the back before he made it to the dais where there were a small selection of presents waiting. The twins gave him some aged mead which they had traded for one of their Uncles' skulls they had been keeping for the occasion. Gobber presented him with a magnificent new sword that he guessed the man had been finishing that morning as a joint gift from himself and Eret. Snotlout gave him a soft, beautifully made bronze wool tunic that his wife Aga had made. She was a shy, raven-haired girl with fat plaits and deep grey eyes and he had hugged her and thanked her genuinely, inviting her to come visit Astrid whenever she felt at all lonely. Fishlegs had presented him with a history of Berk, from the time of Stoick's accession to the present day. It was thoroughly researched, well illustrated and contained a lot of details about dragons and their brief place in Berk's history that brought tears to his eyes. He had hugged his friend for along moment and managed to murmur his thanks softly.

Then Zephyr had run forward, tugging his cloak and causing him to drop onto his knees on the floor and hug her. She proudly gave him a small purse.

"From Mommy and me," she said and he emptied the contents out into his palm. It was a necklace made from a thick leather cord threaded through what were unmistakably dragon scales. He looked up, searching for Astrid. He knew the only person who could persuade the Riders to part with any of their precious mementos and she was missing. He saw the scales of a Deadly Nadder, two Zippleback scales, a Raincutter scale, a Rumblehorn scale, a Gronckle scale and a Monstrous Nightmare scale, all arranged with a black and a white scale in the centre. Somehow, she had found scales from Toothless and the Light Fury, shed on those couple of precious days they had been on the island of New Berk. She had to have looked soon after they left, walking amid the tall grass and seeking for hours on end until she found what she wanted while he had struggled with his grief. It showed the love and determination she always had where he was concerned.

"It's perfect," he said against the lump in his throat. "Thanks, Princess." He kissed her and she giggled, running back to her grandmother's legs. "Where's Astrid?"

"She said she was having some pains so she said she'd come across in a few minutes," Asta offered as Valka caught the look in her son's face. Hiccup rose.

"I'll check on her-and then I can thank her for her gift!" he said with a grin. "You all stay here and keep Gobber away from that mead!"

"Ah laddie-that's just plain mean. Not even an Outcast would be cruel enough to keep a Blacksmith from an aged mead…"

"Except another blacksmith. That's an order!" Hiccup said sternly. "I'll be back in ten minutes with my wife. In the meantime-LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!" There were more cheers as the villagers moved towards the spit roasting yak and boar and began to dip their mugs in the barrels of ale and mead. Hiccup nodded to his mother, tightened his hand around the necklace and plunged out into the blizzard again.

By the time he got home, he was thoroughly chilled and caked with snow but as he reached the door, he heard groans. All thoughts of cold forgotten, he opened the door and found Astrid leaning forward, her arms braced against the edge of the table, her face scrunched in pain. She looked up when he entered and slammed the door.

"Baby's coming," she groaned. His eyes widened and he briefly panicked before he slapped the necklace on the table and walked to wrap his arms around her.

"How soon?" he asked.

"It feels imminent," she admitted. "I thought I had more time but the pains are almost constant and my waters have broken. He's still fidgeting though!" He surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck and pressing a gentle kiss against her sweaty skin.

"I'm here," he murmured. "If I don't come back in a few minutes, I think Mom will come find us."

"She may find three of us," Astrid groaned as Hiccup swiftly fed the fire and shed his cloak and leather tunic, guiding her to the rug by the fire and spreading blankets around. He also found a couple of towels, still drying from her bath earlier.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her honestly. He was scared to death, still haunted by her previous difficult birth but he couldn't risk leaving her to deliver all alone: he would never abandon Astrid.

"Be with me," she murmured.

"Whatever you want it to be, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid," he murmured, stroking the hair off her neck. "Though I think neither of us came up with this scenario when I said those words."

"I did," Astrid said in a small voice. "Mom had difficult births…which is why, when Finn junior died, they never tried for more. I was a miracle, Finn doubly so…three would be greedy." He turned her head so he could kiss the corner of her mouth.

"I'm a greedy man," he murmured. "But I love you. Whatever you want, whatever you decide, I will support and love you."

"You doofus," she smiled. "I…ah…" Her hands tightened fearsomely and he felt the bones crushed. He knelt, facing her as she gritted her teeth and gave a fierce noise in her throat. Her face grew red and he knew, in that moment, that he would be delivering the baby. She was panting hard once the contraction eased and he cautiously raised her shift, nodding. "Close?"

"You're amazing," he said, casting around for ties and snipping some of the length from the necklace, then stuffing the tip of his knife into the fire. "And brave and strong. And I'm here."

"…coming…" Astrid growled, on all fours. Hiccup leaned closer, a hand crushed by hers and his eyes fixed on the new life emerging from his wife's body. He watched as she let her instincts took over and he carefully eased the sturdy child into the towel, rubbing him dry. Blue eyes opened and the purple hands fisted as he gave a loud scream of indignation. Hiccup felt his face move into a grin that he was sure wouldn't shift for a day as his son…_his son!_…screamed and writhed. Methodically, he tied off the cord and severed it between the ties, then wrapped the baby in a dry towel and handed him to Astrid's outstretched hands.

"Give!" she said as he crawled to her side, handing the baby over. She leaned back against him as she inspected the newborn, his bright blue eyes inspecting them myopically.

"He's a lot bigger than Zeph," he commented.

"Felt like it," Astrid grumbled. "Looks like he's blond." He kissed her forehead.

"As you know, I have a fondness for blondes," he teased her.

"Good thing too," she growled. "Ten fingers and ten toes…all equipment in place…he's poohed…and wee'd. Good job with the cord…"

"Gothi will still hit me over the head," he said with resignation.

"Of course-you stole her thunder," she smirked. "She wanted to deliver my child. Doesn't happen often." And then she unfastened the laces at her neck and offered the baby her breast. Eyes fixed on her face, the baby latched on swiftly and began to suckle. Astrid gritted her teeth. "Can see whose son he is," she grunted.

"Milady?" he asked.

"Causes pains," she murmured and he momentarily rose, then got her a mug of mead.

"Try this?" he suggested, gently raising it to her mouth. She wiped and then gave a smile.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Chief, so you can have your wicked way with me?" she teased him tiredly, sitting back against his warm body.

"Actually, we did that earlier," he teased her back. "And I don't think now we'll be getting much fun for a while." She chuckled at that as their son continued his first meal and the little family snuggled together in quiet happiness.

"So what do you want to call him?" she asked after a pause and he sighed.

"You know…I was considering Stoick or Finn…" he began.

"Both good Viking names," she complimented him, shifting her body slightly. "I sense a but…"

"But…is it fair to lumber this little lad with those names, those expectations?" he asked. "Maybe as a second name…but as his usual name? I suffered my life being a Hiccup…can you imagine having to be Stoick Junior when you're miserable or hurt or frightened?" She kissed him gently.

"I see your point," she agreed. "So have you got any less onerous names lined up?" Hiccup sighed tiredly.

"Honestly? I got nothing," he admitted.

"That's what Zephyr said when I asked her," she revealed. "What do you want to call the new baby? Nothing." Hiccup cocked an eyebrow and his lips lifted in his lopsided smile.

"It would be in keeping with the horrible Berkian naming traditions," he admitted, then leaned forward and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Hello, Nuffink. Welcome to New Berk, my son."

The door slammed open and a familiar group of people boiled into the room, complaining about the snow and the wind and then all freezing at the little scene before them.

"YOU'VE HAD THE BABY!" Asta screamed and ran forward, with Ruffnut and Valka a pace behind. The others-all Hiccup's friends-all stowed Hiccup's gifts and plates and plates of meat, bread and pie as well as mugs of ale and mead.

"Get Gothi," Valka commanded in a low voice, the urgency of the former Chieftess causing Tuffnut to race back out into the snows. "Are you okay?" Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup was awesome," she complimented her husband and he blushed.

"She did all the hard work," he said swiftly, though not quickly enough to save himself a half-hearted punch in the arm. "Ow! I was being nice!"

"You came just when I needed you," she murmured and stretched up to kiss him.

"Ah…normal service resumed," he smirked and kissed her passionately. There were clearings of throats and shuffling of feet until they pulled apart, both breathing hard.

"Baby!" Zephyr ran forward, her blue eyes huge and a grin splitting her face. "He came today!"

"He shares your birthday, Babe," Astrid realised. "Sorry." But he kissed his son's head once more and there was unbounded joy in his eyes.

"Welcome Nuffink Finn Haddock," he announced to his witnesses. "My son." The others present nodded at his immediate recognition of his child and then he nodded. "Yes, Zeph-your brother arrived today. On my twenty-fourth birthday."

"SIXTH!" everyone yelled and Hiccup chuckled.

"Whatever," he said with a smile, including his daughter in the hug. She handed him the shortened necklace and he grasped it in his hand with a smile. "I'm home with my wife and son and daughter and all my friends. Everyone is safe and warm." He looked around, glancing again at the necklace that reminded him that his other best friend was safe as well…just with his own Tribe and people. And he was always in Hiccup's heart-along with his family. "And I know is that this has been the best birthday ever."

**The End.**


End file.
